The After Party
by Ericgoddess
Summary: A party is being held. That only Rei and Darien are invited to. Is Serena Jealous? Will she find a way in that party? WELL...... Read to find out. ^.^ first chapter redone


                        The After Party 

   There was no place like the Crowne Arcade. Where people met and hung out. No place like it.

   Serena (as always) was fixed on Andrew, talking about uninteresting things that he was always prepared and happy to hear. It was another day at the arcade. 

   The raven-haired brunette, Rei had just walked in with her hair tied up and an unusual happy-smile on her face. She waved a hello to them as she walked up. 

   "Hey, what's up Rei," Andrew greeted casually.

   "Oh nothing _too_ special. I just heard that there's a party about to take place in a couple of days. And for some weird reason _I _was invited." Rei boasted, apparently proud of the invitation.

  "Hey, who would invite you to a party. They have to be dumb and blind to do that!" Serena started, a little too jealous. 

  "Well, it was a college student." Rei answered, ignoring Serena's normal insult.

   "Is that the same party I'm invited to?" Andrew asked. He took a quick glance at what was in her hand. A blue card decorated with tiny red balloons with neat cursive writing that that stated: YOU ARE INVITED!

   "Yup, that's it!" He answered his own question. "And Darien's invited too."

   "Darien!" The girls both shouted in different tones. Rei rather happy. Serena in disgust.

   "Yeah, he got the invitation yesterday." He pointed his thumb behind him, so they could get the point.

    Serena did a quick flick of a long pig-tail and said, "If that jerk's going, I'm not."

    "Sounds like my code name!" A familiar male voice boomed behind her. Serena knew who it was on instant.

   "You make me sad sometimes, meatball head," He said with a pouting face, "You never want to be around me."

   "That's because you are such a jerk, it's not even funny!" Serena yelled in her squeaky high-pitched voice.  

   "Serena, don't be an idiot," Rei said, "If you don't want to go to the party or be around Darien, it would be better if you leave."

   Darien watched sympathetically as Serena's eyes watered up to Rei's suggestion.

   "Fine," She muttered in a shaky voice, "I will." With those last three words, she turned her head and walked away. Darien kept an eyes on her, until her bobbing blonde head was out of sight.

             The city's bright lights shone on Serena's path as she walked home from Ami's house. It was a cold Sunday night and Serena was in no mood to stop and wait for the bus at the bus stop. 'I need a little exercise.' She thought. 'Wait a minute. I sound like Luna.' She rethought as a grin slowly spread on her on face. It had been a while since she had seen Luna. She was always busy going shopping, fighting the "bad", and hanging at the arcade. She rarely saw her cat. And when she did, she usually caught her napping away on Serena's bed.

A soft _patter_ brought her back to her senses. She pulled her head up, looked around and gave out a nervous sigh. She hated walking on deserted streets. Another _patter_ sounded behind her. She then stopped and turned around. 'Hey, what are you doing? Don't stop.' She told herself, but she couldn't help it .'Dumb blonde.' She thought. She was starting to catch on to Rei's insults. She then turned around, again, and continued walking.  

             "Just keep going, Serena," She whispered to herself. A small gust of wind blew against her, blowing her hair in her face. She closed her eyes and wiped carelessly at her at herself, not watching where she was going. She brought her arms up to swipe the hair away, but they were caught in mid-hair by a strong grasp from a hand.

             "You almost hit me." A voice whispered right in her ear. She felt a shiver go down her spine. 'Why here?' She thought. 'And out of all creeps, why him?' She let out an annoyed moan.

             "Darien, why in hell are you here?" She screeched. She turned to see the tall good-looking man stare back, his crystal blue eyes piercing into hers.

             "You don't have to yell." He said quietly. 

             "Just leave me alone, okay?" Serena said, "I don't need you here right  now. I'm cold and I want to go home."

             "Well," He started, "His eyes hardened a bit, "if you haven't noticed, we're not far from the arcade. I was walking to my car." 

             Serena sighed and muttered, "Oh."

             "What you think, I was following you?" Darien asked. His flawless face in a wrinkle of confusion. Serena didn't respond.

             "Oh," Darien let out, "This is great." Serena looked at the ground. "Why would I waste my time following you?"    

             "Well, you always do stuff like that, don't you?" Serena asked in a hushed tone. 

             "No," He answered back, a little coldly, "I don't follow little girls."

             "Little!" Serena shouted, her eyes darted up at him, "Do you know how old I am? You have no right calling me little!" Darien crossed his arms smirked and in amusement.

             "Ha, c'mon meatball head, don't tell me anything on how you're mature, you can barely walk a block without tripping."

             Serena started in on an insult, but backed off and sighed. "I don't have anytime for this." She turned on her heels and started to walk off. 

             Darien's smirk quickly faded. 'What's up with her?' he asked and before he could stop himself, he said, "Does this attitude have anything to do with the party?"

"What's it to you?"  Serena stopped walking to ask. Her back was facing him, so he couldn't see that he targeted the problem.

             "You're this upset over a stupid party?" He asked.

             "Leave me alone, Darien."

             He didn't listen.

             "You know it's six hours of drinking and dancing and pleasure." He stated.

             Serena couldn't quite get what he meant by "pleasure", so she let it slide.

             She turned around and said, "I don't feel like fighting right now, let's do this some other time. As I said I'm cold and I want to go home, as in _now_." She turned for the last time and continued walking.

             "I can give you a ride." Darien said. 'I'm only trying to be polite.' He told himself.

             She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe he had just offered her a ride. 'I should say yes.' She thought. 'NO. Being in a car with Darien _alone_, that's the last thing I want to do.' 

             "No, I'll be alright." She started walking again.

             A somewhat disappointed Darien watched her once more as disappeared out of sight. 

     ************************************************

             The next morning wasn't any better for Serena. She woke up late once again for school and got another lecture from Haruna. After school, she arriver at Rei's temple. Her  hair a mess, from running so fast.

             Rei was busy  sweeping, she didn't notice Serena. 

             "Hi," Serena's voice mumbled hoarsely. Rei jumped.

             "Serena," She said taking deep breaths, "Don't do that- you scared me."

             "Sorry."

             Serena dropped her gaze to the floor. She didn't need another lecture. Especially from Rei on scaring people.

             "Look-" Rei started, "I'm sorry." Serena's head jolted up. 'Sorry? NO way!' "Yeah, I didn't mean to kick you out the arcade like that. That was pretty harsh of me." Rei apologized.

             "Who put you up to it?" asked Serena.

             "Wha-"

             "Who told you to apologize?" Serena cut in.

             "No one," Rei paused in disbelief, " I don't think anyone should. I have a mind of my own." She hesitated then added in lower volume, "and a heart."

             Serena immediately regretted what she said. 

             "I'm sorr-" She started

             "Forget it." Rei said sharply. Her eyes glowed a light violet. Serena didn't really want to stay and bathe in the light of awkwardness, so she quickly whispered a good-bye and left. 

             Once at home, she relaxed and plopped herself on the living room sofa. 

             "Serena, dear." Her mother's serene voice floated from the kitchen, "You're home early. I thought you usually stopped at Rei's.?"

             Serena sighed heavily and answered, "Um, we decided to cancel our usual get-together." 

             "Alright," Her mom replied back, "Have homework?"

             Serena felt a small bubble pop inside her. "HOMEWORK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know way she felt this way. Was it because of the bad day at school? The conversation with Rei? Or the one with Darien? Or was it just that damn invitation? There was no reason to be mad about that. But, wait on top of all those things, she had to do homework? She was through with it. She grabbed her notebooks and bag, and threw them across the coffee table. A THUD sounded and her mom ran in the room.

             "Serena," She asked calmly, "What is wrong?" 

             Without notice, a tear streamed down her face. A tear indicating nothing. Nothing that Serena knew at least. What was wrong with her? Could an invitation do this to her. Why was this effecting her. Serena touched her cheek softly. She couldn't believe it, she was crying. For no reason in particular. 

             "Serena?" Her mom's voice sunk into her. 

             Without warning, another tear came, and another. And soon she was on her knees crying to the heavens. What was it? Why did she feel this way?

      ***********************************************

             Darien walked in the dark apartment. He felt beaten and exhausted. It was one of the effects on working over-time. All of this, just so he could get the week-end off for the party. 

             "Why do I put myself through this?" He asked himself as he opened a bottle of warm water that was left on the kitchen counter. He gulped it down carelessly. He didn't care much on how warm the water was. He was too thirsty. He sighed and slowly dragged his way toward the answer machine and played the messages. 

             "You have two messages," The machine told Darien in a robotic tone, "Message one." A male's voice boomed into the machine:

             "Hey Darien, you ready to party! I'm getting all the supplies for the biggest event of next week. Hope you didn't mind me inviting your little angel-Bye!" Darien groaned. 'That's why Rei was invited,' He thought to himself. His friends got a lot of things mixed up sometimes. It wasn't a surprise they thought Rei was his girl-friend.

             "Next message," The machine said. This time a young female's voice talked into the machine.

             "Hey Darien- it's Rei. I just wanted to know if we can go to the party together. You know, like a date? Umm, call me okay? You know my number… And if you don't call, I'll call you, okay? Alright, see you soon, bye."

             Darien sighed one last time, then deleted both messages. He had to let Rei know they were not an item. He had to. He was getting impatient fast. 'I have no choice,' He thought. 'I'll have to tell her before the party.'

  ************************************************

             Serena didn't eat that night. After the incident in the living room, her mom told her to get some rest and explain what was bothering her in the morning. Luna was silently sleeping on the foot of the bed when Serena banged the door open and laid herself heavily on it. Luna's eyes opened in surprise. 

             "Serena," She groggily said, "It's-" She looked at the clock, "4. You should be at Rei's right now." 

             Serena ignored her and closed her eyes. Luna jumped on the bed lightly. Her tail brushing against the soft quilt covering the mattress. She studied Serena for a second.

             "It is something I can help you on?" She said, knowing automatically something was up.

             "No." Serena answered, then turned her head away from Luna.

             Luna jumped over Serena to her other side to get  a look at her face, again.

             "You know Serena, telling a person what's wrong can actually help." Serena gave her an expressionless look, then turned her head the other way. Luna rolled her eyes annoyingly.

             "Just like Serena, never does the right thing." She pounced off the bed, and left the room.

             Serena glared towards the doorway, "What do you know?" She said coldly. Not really caring if Luna heard her or not, then fell in a deep sleep. 

             *******************************************

             _Serena's blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she entered the party. Her long white gown glittered in sparkles as the ceiling lights bounced off it. 'This is sure to get everyone's attention.' Serena thought to herself.  She walked down the long hall, then entered the big living room. To her surprise everyone was dressed in decent outfits. Nothing too fancy, but beyond them was Rei and Darien. Rei had her hair pulled in a bun, while she wore a tight black dress with red high heels. Darien wore a plain white buttoned shirt with black slacks. They were chatting together in a corner away from the crowd. The music played loudly. A sort-of rock tune. Everyone was dancing. No one noticed Serena. She walked across the room towards the couple. Her eyes totally focused on them. What were they talking about? Were they dating or something? She wasn't more then 4 feet away, till Rei turned her head. Her brows frowned, then lightly she pulled a strand of hair from her face._

_             "You have no right being here, meatball head!" Rei's cold tone sliced into Serena._

_             "Yeah," Darien agreed, "Shouldn't you be doing something more suited for your needs, like watching cartoons." His eyes were an ice blue._

_             "You weren't invited." Rei said in a low tone. With an evil grin spread on her face. Then suddenly a guy Serena didn't know grabbed her, and pushed her towards the exit._

_             "Get outta here!" He yelled. The whole party stopped to laugh at her. She covered her face in shame and ran down the hallway._

_             "Ha!" The laughter echoed in her head._

_             "We don't need you here!" They shouted._

_             "It's time for you to wake up Serena!" They taunted._

_             "It's time for school!"_

"It's time for school!" Serena's mom yelled through the closed door.

             "Alright, I'm up!" She screeched. Her voice a little groggy. She sat up and looked around. She was still in her uniform from yesterday. She had slept for more then half a day. 'I guess gloominess makes you tired.' She thought as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick cold shower. 

      *********************************************

"Serena, what's the deal?" Molly, her best friend asked. It was quiet time in the class. Ms. Haruna left the room, and left the class to read a chapter in the text books. All Serena could do was look at the words. She really didn't have the patience to read.

             "Yeah, Serena," Melvin whispered in, on the conversation, "You should be reading. You never know when Ms. Haruna will throw another quiz on ya."

             "Quiet Melvin," Molly whispered sharply to Melvin, then turned her attention back to Serena, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

             Serena sighed, then without warning said, "Do you know about that stupid college party that's taking place this weekend?"

             Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah, of course I know, it's my cousin's party." 

             Serena almost toppled out of her seat. "It is?!" She screamed.

             The class turned their attention on her. She gave a nervous giggle and sunk in her seat.

             "What about the party, Serena?" Molly said, not noticing the attention Serena received from the outburst.

             "Uh," She started, "I want to go."

 *************************************************

             From the sound of the door slamming, Mrs. Tsukino could tell Serena was home.

             "Everything okay, dear?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as she popped a peach pie in the oven. She knew Serena would love that after such a rough day at school.

             Serena's head popped in the kitchen doorway. "I'm fine." She said. Her attention quickly went to the pie. "Whoo, yummies." She said licking her lips. That caused her mom to giggle a bit. She was happy that Serena was feeling better.

             "I'll tell you when it's done, okay?" said Mrs. Tsukino.

             "Alrighty." Serena said in a sing-song voice, then left the kitchen to run upstairs to her room.

             Luna yawned and stretched her legs. It was a nice, cool day and she was thinking of taking a walk. Suddenly the door busted open, and in came Serena with one of the brightest smiles on her face. She threw her bag on her bed, nearly missing Luna by a cat's hair. 

             "Well, it's nice to see you up-and-happy today." Luna said, as she hopped off the bed, out of the bag's way. Serena just nodded.

             "Well then, you wouldn't mind me telling you that the negerverse is possibly up to something. I can tell by the sudden silence in the city."

             Serena moaned a bit, but it didn't completely ruin her mood. She shrugged her shoulders.

             "A lot of villains have vacations, you know?" She said.

             Luna rolled her cat eyes, "I think their vacation's been a little too long, if you ask me."

             "No one's asking." Serena giggled. Luna grunted, then left the room. 

             Serena, then dove to the bag, that she threw on the bed, and pulled out a tiny card that had neat cursive handwriting saying: YOU'RE INVITED!!

  *********************************************

             _"Oh, you want to go, huh?" Molly asked, then pulled out a dozen tiny cards._

_             Serena gasped._

_             "My cousin said if anybody I knew wanted to go, I can give them an invitation. I just never knew you were the type to like college students. After all, you hate Darien, right?" She gave Serena a card._

_             "Can I have one?" Melvin asked, his hands outstretched._

_             "Yeah," Molly said, pulling out another card and handing it his way, "In another life-time." She quickly withdrew the card._

_             Melvin backed away and pouted._

_             "Trust me Melvin, those people aren't your crowd." Just then, Ms. Haruna walked in the room. Serena returned to her normal position, slumped over her text book._

_   ************************************************_

"C'mon Molly, I only have one more day!" Serena shouted to her friend across the mall. It was Friday  night and the two girls were shopping for an outfit for Serena to wear at the party. 

             Molly turned her attention to Serena. "Sorry, I was just caught up on the C.D's." 

             Serena rolled her eyes. "Not again, Molly," She said, "When are you going to get the guts to ask your mom if you can get money to buy the darn Shinhwa C.D?" 

             Molly sighed dreamily and said, "I don't know, but I know one thing," A smile had slowly spread on her face.

             "What?" Serena asked, not knowing what was coming.

             " Jun jin is too hot." She fanned her face, trying to make a point. All Serena could do was roll her eyes.

             "C'mon now, I need you. I have to find a perfect outfit for the party."

             "Okay," Molly answered back, sadly pulling out her daydream trance.

             They walked around the mall in an endless circle, till they finally found a store they had skipped a number of times. It was clear that it was a store made for teenage girls, by the ads in the window, and a couple of nice up-to-date clothes that hung in front of the store. Serena could feel the good vibes coming form this place. This was definitely her store.

             They walked in giving a good look around. They had caught a young lady's attention. She was in her mid-twenties and had the fashion sense of an eighteen year old. Her short orange hair was tied into an untidy ponytail and she had a smile plastered on her face.

             "Hey, can I help you ladies?" She asked, no trace of the smile fading, "I'm Emily, and I'll be glad to show you our sales of the week or perhaps what's new here in _Crescent Beauty._"

             "Thank you, so much," Serena replied happily, "We would love to-"

             "Wow, you really look familiar." Molly said to Emily, cutting Serena off. Emily gave Molly a blank stare, then blinked. A light-bulb seemed to click over her head as she suddenly pointed her fingers at Molly and giggled.

             "You're Adam's cousin, aren't you?" She said.

             "Yeah," Molly said, "You used to date him, right?"

             Serena couldn't help, but look confused. She scratched her head and watched puzzled.

             "Yeah, That was a while ago, huh?" Emily said. She stopped to calm down, "Whoo, I got to remember, I'm working."

             "Oh," Molly realized where they were again, "This is Serena, my best friend." 

Emily held out her hand to shake Serena's. Serena gave her a look, then finally figured out why Emily's hand was there.

"Oh," She said startled, then shook it.

After the handshake, Emily quickly got back to why she was there in the first place. They took a quick tour around the store. A lot of things caught Serena's eyes, but there was one thing that made her stop. It was an outfit ,displayed on a rack. A small white buttoned formal one-sleeved shirt with some black pants with laces tied down the side, to keep the pants a whole. Serena stood there and gawked at them. Emily noticed.

"That just came in yesterday. It's  _Mayurn_. I guess that's a new designer or something, cause I never heard of him." Serena was still gawking, "You want to try it on?" Serena gave a some-what nod, then Emily left to go in the back room of the store to get a copy in her size.

'Wow Serena," Molly whispered right next to her, "Don't you think that's a little revealing?" Well Molly was sort-of right about the pants. They would show the entire outside of her legs. Maybe, even a little underwear. And from the new view Serena was getting, the material in the back of the shirt was see-through. Serena gulped. It was revealing, alright, but she was willing to make the sacrifice.

Emily came out with the outfit, and escorted Serena to a dressing room with a little stool to sit on, a mirror, and a wall peg for her to hang the clothes on. She tried on the outfit. It was completely fantastic on her. She nearly fainted right there. She looked at least four years older then what she was. 'Man, Darien is going to love this.' She thought.

"What?" She said out loud. Did she just think that? She shrugged the thought out her head and took the clothes off. They were definitely a buy.

After Serena purchased the outfit, she thanked Emily. Molly suddenly got the idea to invite Emily to the party. She was lucky to have brought her last invitation along.

They left the store with grins on their faces and starving stomachs. The next spot to hit was _McDonald's.  _

 ********************************************

Rei brushed her hair repeatedly as she hummed a tune out loud. It was the day of the party and she wanted to look her best, especially for Darien. The day before she went to the mall to grab a nice outfit. It was a black one-strapped shirt and a blood-red mini skirt. When shopping for the outfit, she could've sworn she saw Serena with her friend Molly, but at the time, Rei wasn't in the mood to investigate. 'Even if it was her,' she thought, 'I would have hated to tell her why I was there.' 

She dropped the brush on her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A flawless face with round Violet eyes and long Raven hair with thin, dark purple streaks. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't bad looking. At all. She glanced at the phone, as if waiting for a call. 'It's no use.' She thought, 'Darien would never have the time or patience for me.'  Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the phone.

"Hello." She said into the mouth-piece of her headset.

"Hey Rei, this is Darien," Darien's voice said in hesitance. 

"Oh, Darien, didn't think you'd call." Said Rei, hiding the excitement.

'Didn't think I would, either,' Darien thought. "I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go to that party with me." 

Rei nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, she screeched happily into the phone, "YES!"

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at 8. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine, it's great time to pick someone up." Rei really didn't know how to answer that question. She was getting crazy.

"Okay, umm, then see you."

"Bye." Rei whispered into the phone. The line clicked, indicating he hung up. Rei stayed on the line, fantasizing on the conversation.

***********************************************

"I want someone to love, "Serena's voice ehcoed through the bathroom, "To be my everything." The countdown had started. Two more hours until the party. Serena had just finished taking a shower .Her hair hung in wet locks. Her body still damp as she walked into her room. The lamp lights were low, so she  didn't see Luna watching her from the window seal. 

"Serena, what are you doing?" The cat's voice purred curiously at her. 

Serena jumped In shock. "jeez, Luna, get a life!" It was too odd to have a cat that talked sometimes 

"Do you ever answer my questions directly?" Luna seemed a little grouchy today. Serena could tell instantly. 'It must've been lack of sleep, probably only slept half of the day.' She grinned at herself. It was ironic for Luna to be calling Serena lazy. 

"What's the grin for Serena?" Luna now got up. Her eyes pointed directly at the ceiling. Serena shook her head. 

"I have to go somewhere." She said as she walked towards the closet to pull put the outfit set on a hanger.

"It is 7 o' clock Serena. If anything you should be coming home from somewhere at this time.

"You're not my mom, Luna." Serena replied dully. This was starting to get old, fast.

"I know, but you're mom doesn't know what you're life is destined to be. That's where I come in." Serena shook her head in a sense of not caring. Luna in some way felt hurt on how Serena was handling her job and acting towards the feline, herself 

"I'll leave, then." She whispered to herself, and in an instant of grace, she left the  room. Serena could do nothing but sigh. 

*****************************************


End file.
